Terrance Songfic - Everything You Want
by Hellsgun EmmortalDead
Summary: A what could have been but will never be with Terrance and Tinker Bell after another one of Tink's failed inventions.


**Everything You Want by Vertical Horizon**

 **I had this planned for awhile but just did it in one sitting. Woohoooo!**

* * *

Tink and Terrance

When Tinker Bell didn't get her way she would always puff up as bright as a red tomato, she would yell and bash her way through anything and everything that got in her way. All the fairies of Pixie Hollow knew this, especially her friends; Silvermist, Iradessa, Fawn, Rosetta, even Vidia. She blew her top at least once with one of them around. They would try to calm her down, but Tink was an unstoppable beast when she was angry. There was to say one other person she lost it with more often than not and that was Terrance.

Terrance meant well; he was a Dust Keeper fairy, it was is job to keep the dust distributions and the Pixie Dust in well health and working order, in concept, he was looking out for all the fairies iin Neverland. So it could even be said that he was Tinker Bell's Keeper. He always helped her out, she always gladly took in his considered thoughts for when she was tinkering. But then comes the inevitable times when Tinker Bell's invention doesn't work and she would explode in desperation and disappointment. This was one of those times.

The machine sitting on the mushroom table holding the invention Tink was currently working on exploded in a small puff of smoke and crackled down on itself. It was nothing more than a heap of trash now. Tinker Bell saunted away from the table and collapsed on the floor. Terrance stared sympathtic for his friend thinking how there was probalaby a war going on in the back of her mind.

"I don't get it. I don't understand, why won't it work? I don't know why the Pixie Dust Tree chose me to be a Tinker if I can't make a simple machine work." Tink bent into a ball and rocked slightly. Terrance placed the hammer down and sat next to his friend. He placed a hand around her shoulders. Although he wasn't a Tinker he could always put Tinker Bell back together when she couldn't put togeher her inventions.

Tinker Bell waited for Terrance to tell her how much of a screw up she was. That she should run away again, she could live in the Winter Forest with her sister, never to fly again. Tink sniffled in her arm, wanting the demons in her head to stop making her think these things but the pressure was greater than her self esteem at best.

"Some times these things just don't work. It'll be alright, there's no reason to over react. Why not take a breather and relax?"

Tinker Bell couldn't hold it in anymore. The invisible steam streamed from her pointed ears and rose from the top of her head. "Why can't I do anything right?! Why can't you say something else other then _'it'll be alright'_ for a change? I'm no good."

Terrance was always leveled headed, he always reasoned out any problem or mess, but with Tink it almost became impossible to do just anything. "What do you want me to say? A lie? You want me to say you suck and you shouldn't have been a Tinker because that means you wouldn't be here mobbing now?"

Tink watched Terrance unwind, she had never seen this side of him. It was one of the many things only Tinker Bell could manage to do when she was around him. She knew that although he wasn't actually saying those things she still felt a sting of hurt which turned the guilt and then sadness.

When she finally answered she simply said, "No. I don't." She sighed.

Terrance sighed as well and unraveled his arms from her. Tink looked up surprised wanting to yell _'don't leave Terrance!'_ He took his hands and leaned toward her face, Tink was frozen to her spot, he put each hand on the side of her face and pulled at her cheeks into a goofy smile. She laughed and punched his arm lightly.

Tink smiled the nervousness gone. "Thanks Terrance. You're a good-" but cut herself off.

Terrance looked at her a little sadden, he thought he knew what she was going to say. "What is it? I'm a good what?"

Tink sighed, but gave a forced small smile. _It's not what I meant,_ she thought _, but..._

"You're a good friend," she finished and waved her hand slightly. Terrance nodded, "And you're a good Tinker, Tinker Bell." He ruffled her hair, she fixed it back gawking at how he got it messy. He put his arm back around her shoulder then leaned on her like he was going to take a nap.

Tink thought, _he says all the right things. I wish I could be like him._

Meanwhile Terrance thought, _I wonder why I mean nothing to her, not even to say it._

 _Why_? They both thought. _I don't know why this fairy means everything to me but I mean nothing to them._

 ** _The End_**

 _ **Hellsgun EmmortalDead**_


End file.
